New Life
by danceforlove23
Summary: When her mother moves to New York for a job promotion, Gabriella goes to live with her godparents and their son in New Mexico. How will things turn out? TxG
1. Chapter 1

I lay here, wondering, as i stare at the ceiling. Tomorrow I would be going to live with another family while my mom goes to New York for a year or 2. She promised that she wouldn't let her company transfer her until I had graduated but she simply coudn't turn down this offer.  
I was in my Sophmore year in high school. I was the captian of the basketball team, volleyball team, and cheer squad. I was also the most popular girl in school.  
But, sadley, I have to say goodbye to my life in Los Angeles, California.  
Starting tomorrow, I would be living in Alberquerque, New Mexico with my godmother, godfather, and their son. I had known my godmother & godfather, Lucille and Jack Bolton, quite well. As for their son, Troy,  
I barely knew anything about him. All I know is that he is the same age as me and that we will be attending East High together.  
I never knew that they had a son until my mom told me about 2 weeks ago. I barely even knew the guy and now i have to live with him!  
I guess I'll just have to try and deal with it. Who knows? Maybe he is a nice guy...

* * *

I looked around my empty room as I finished packing all my things and sighed. I was going to miss this place.  
I could have went to go live with my mom in New York but I wanted to be away from my mom for a little while.  
Sure, I loved her but I've always been stuck by her side my whole life. I just wanted to be on my own without her.

-----------------------------------------

I turned back and looked at the house before I put the rest of my things in the trunk and got in the passanger seat.  
As we drove to the airport, I looked out the window to my hometown. I just smiled as I thought of all the good memories i had here.  
Once we got to the airport and got all of my stuff inside, we sat down and waited for my flight to be called.  
My mom would be leaving later on tonight to New York.  
We heard my flight called and stood up.

"Be safe. I Love You Honey." she said after we shared our goodbye hugs.

"I Will. I Love You Too Mom." I said as I started walking to the gate.

When I got on the plane, I sat down by the window and put my things in the seat next to me.  
I'm glad my mom got me a seat where I can sit by myself. That's all I wanted to do at that moment.  
As everyone else boarded the plane I stuck my headphones in and turned my iPod up.  
Once we were safely in the air, I looked out the window and started wondering how my life in Alberquerque would be like.  
I could barely hear the music anymore as I drifted into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

I awoke as we were getting ready to land. I strapped in my seatbelt and turned off my iPod.

Once we were safely on the ground, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my things.

As everyone was getting out of the plane, I started to get nervous.

What if their son doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm som stuck up cheerleader who only cares about herself?

I guess we'll have to find out...

---------------------------------------------------

I looked around, trying to find my godparents.

Once I had found them, I ran over to them an hugged both of them.

"Gabriella! We've missed you. How was your flight?" Lucille asked as she released Gabriella froma hug.

"It was good. I've missed y'all too." She said before she turned to Jack.

"Hey Jack. Hope we're still on for that game of basketball. Ready to get your butt kicked by a girl?" She said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Not gonna happen," he said as he laughed.

"Well, we better go get your luggage," Lucille said.

Jack and Gabriella followed her toward baggage claim.

---------------------------------------------------

After we got all my things, we got into the car and headed off to the Bolton household.

"Our son, Troy, is at home so you'll get to meet him later on."

"Oh,okay." I said, looking out the window.

"Y'all will get along great. He really loves basketball, just like you. Maybe you can beat him one day." Jack grinned as he turned on the street where the house was.

As we pulled up into the driveway, I looked up at the house. It was really nice and big. There was a basketball court in the back and it was 2 stories high.

When we got in the house Lucille showed me around.

"Down the hall is Mine and Jack's room," she said as she pointed to a closed door. "Upstairs is where yours and Troy's rooms are. A bathroom joins y'alls rooms so, I hope you dont mind sharing a bathroom with him."

She looked at Lucille and just smiled. "It's fine."

"Well, just make yourself feel at home." Lucille said as she returned the smile.

Gabriella looked at the back door as someone opened it and that's when she saw him...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1! **

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me what you think(:**

**xoxo, Lilly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i Havent Updated in A While. My Computer Has Been Down&My Grandparent Took My Laptop With Them When They Went To Thailand For A Month. Well,i Hope You All Had An Awesome Christmas&New Years. On With The Story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Troy's POV**

I was playing basketball out back when i heard my parents car pull up. I stood there for about five minutes just thinking about what this girl would be like. I snapped out of it when I recieved a forward message from my bestfriend ,Chad Danforth , on my cell. I didn't even bother reading it as I went inside with my hands in my pockets,looking at my shoes.

I opened the door to the kitchen and immediantly I looked up and locked eyes with her. I stood there,staring at the gorgeous brunette before me.

My mom took me out of my thoughts as she kept saying my name.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said as i tore my eyes away from the brunette beauty and looked at my mom.

She just looked at me and laughed. "This is Gabriella. Gabriella,This is Troy."

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said as she gave me a small smile.

I looked back at her and returned the smile. "You too."

"Troy,I'm going to start preparing dinner. Would you go and help Gabriella get settled?"

"Ofcourse," I said,never taking my eyes away from her.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I just couldn't stop staring at him as we finished unpacking my things. You could see the outline of his muscles as his baby blue t-shirt hugged his body perfectly. He was wearing some faded jeans and black Chuck Taylors. He looked so...

"Liking the view?" He chuckled as he finished moving my desk to the corner.

I blushed and looked away quickly. Over the past hour we have gotten to know eachother very well. From favorite foods to most embarassing times and pretty much everything in between, We learned quite alot of things about eachtoher. We just instantly clicked from the start.

I slowly turned to look at him and found him looking at me aswell. He smiled and came to sit next to me on my bed.

"So..." He said nervously.

"Yeah?" I said,turning to him.

Before they could say anything else, Lucille had called them down to dinner.

* * *

**(Still Gabriella's POV)**

After dinner, I went to go to take a shower shortly after Troy had gotten out. I was sitting in my room reading Breaking Dawn when Troy came in from our connected bathroom.

His chuckled caused me to stop reading and look up at him. "What?" I asked,putting my book aside.

"Another Twilight fan I see." He smiled,still standing at the door way.

I just blushed and looked down."Was there anything you needed?"

"Oh,I was just bored so I wanted to ask if you want to watch a movie with me?" He asked,looking down at his feet.

"Sure," I said,putting my book on my bedside table and getting up to follow Troy to his room.

"What would you like to watch?" He said as we walked into his room. I looked around at all the basketball stuff before I answered/

"Um,You Pick." I said,sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"The Unborn" He simply said as he picked up the dvd and put it in.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Halfway through the movie, Gabriella was scared shitless. She jumped and hid her face in my chest as another scary part had come up. **(i've never really seen the movie so i really don't know)**

I just chuckled and turned the movie off. I whispered into her ear as she clung onto me,"Gabriella,it's turned off."

She slowly lifted her head and hit me on the chest. "I hate you," she mumbled playfully as she got up and went to her room.

"Awww,I'm sorry Gabriella but you were the one who told me to pick!" I told her as i followed her back to her room.

She stuck her tounge out at me and just giggled. I swear my heart had just skipped two beats...

"Well, Goodnight Gabriella." I said,turning I was about to head out the door,she had called my name. I turned around to find her running up to me and hugging me.

"Thanks for everything." she said while hugging me. I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes.

"You're welcome," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled her head back and just looked me in the eyes. I hadn't realized we had been leaning in until I had smelt her sweet breathe on my face.

And before i knew it, Her warm lips were on mine...

* * *

**Hmmm,i wonder what is going to happen next?**

**Ha,well any suggestions?**

**xx, Lilly(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! How Are All My Fanfictioners[?] Doing?! Ha,Well I was just sitting here listening to music and then I remembered that i haven't wrote a while. **

**OH YEAH! I have to tell you about last friday in 4th period. Well,me and my friend were sitting there listening to music on my mp3. A song from High School Musical 3 came on (i think it was _I Just Wanna Be With You,_ i forgot which song came on!). The room was quiet since everyone was doing their work. Well, me and my friend just stared at eachother for like five seconds then we just bust out singing. Everyone just turned and looked at us like we were crazy! And then we just all burst out laughing onvec we were done. Lol,and then the rest of the day we kept doing that in every class. its was freking hilarious(:**

**Ha,Sorry! I just had to tell you that. **

**&Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but here is the third chapter of New Life-**

**

* * *

**

**Previously On_ New Life...._**

_"Well, Goodnight Gabriella." I said,turning as I was about to head out the door,she had called my name. I turned around to find her running up to me and hugging me._

_"Thanks for everything." she said while hugging me. I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes._

_"You're welcome," I whispered in her ear._

_She pulled her head back and just looked me in the eyes. I hadn't realized we had been leaning in until I had smelt her sweet breathe on my face._

_And before I knew it, Her warm lips were on mine..._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head as Troy told me the movie was turned off.

"I hate you." I mumbled to him playfully as I had gotten up and went to my room.

"Awww,I'm sorry Gabriella but you were the one who told me to pick!" I heard him say as he followed me through our connected bathroom and back to my room.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and giggled.

_Gosh... How did I get so lucky to live with someone like him? We got along so well when we first met. It's like we've known eachother our whole lives._

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I had barely even heard him say goodnight to me.

My head snapped up right away and saw him walking towards the door. "Troy!" I said running up to him as he turned around.

I wrapped my arms aorund his neck and hugged him tightly."Thanks for everything."

He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "You're Welcome."

_God,He Smelled So Damn Good..._

I pulled back my head and looked into his ocean blue eyes that I could get lost in forever. We both started to lean in. I knew that I should've stopped but I couldn't help myself.

_He's Just So..._

Before I could finish that thought,his soft lips were on mine. Sparks ran through my body once our lips had connected together.

And just as fast as it had happened,was how fast it had ended...

* * *

**Troy's POV:**

Once I realized what I was doing I pulled back real quick.

"Oh gosh, Gabriella. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I dont know what I was thinking. I-" I looked at her as she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"It's alright Troy," she said after removing her hand from my mouth. "I kinda liked it." she whispered as she tried to hide a blush from creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh Really?" I said,smirking at her.

"Shut Up," she giggled.

"Well um," I said nervously,scratching the back of my neck. "Goodnight Gabriella."

"Night Troy," she said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and slowly left her room.

_"Wow..."_Both Whispered, Leaning Up Against The Door Troy Had Just Closed, Smiling.

* * *

**_Sorry That it is So SHORT!_**

**_i Am So Busy._**

**_&Believe it Or Not,i Have Friends,Family&A Boyfriend That i Must Spend Time With(:_**

**_Ha,&Plus There's Also School._**

**_i Have So Many Choir,Theatere Arts&Dance Practices._**

**_My Life is Just Hectic Now._**

**_So, Please Just Bear With Me Here._**

**_if i Dont Update in A Long Time Then You Know Why But,_**

**_i Will Try My Best To Write _****_Some Once A Week._**

**_But i Am Open To Any New ideas Or Even A Co-Writer._**

**_So, Please Review Or Send Me A Private Message._**

**_Thanks Loves!_**

_**Xoxo, Lilly3**_


End file.
